


Midnight Game

by Bloodogma



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodogma/pseuds/Bloodogma
Summary: Collins的眼睛受伤后暂时失明了，午夜时，他被一个男人袭击并侵犯了。
Relationships: Collins/Farrier (Dunkirk)
Kudos: 11





	Midnight Game

00

人都会有很多秘密，Collins也不例外。

秘密可以指一句话、一件物品、一件事甚至一个人。  
但Collins最大的秘密并不是其中之一，顶多只能算作一个特定的情景，有关他自己的伤病和黑夜。

01

第一次是他修理自己的Hurricane Mk I后期式时。  
虽然很快他们驾驶的战机都会被替换成Spitfire，最新的单发液冷式引擎战斗机，超级马林制造，劳斯莱斯梅林发动机，但Collins还是很爱护陪自己度过了不少飞行时间的老伙计，但却不慎在修理和清洗过程中把重垢清洗剂和机油溅了自己满脸，这些东西混杂在一起发生的化学反应可不是用清水冲洗眼睛就能解决的。

他为此停飞了五天，在基地的医务楼里躺了一晚上，眼睛被仔细清洗后上了药，蒙上了纱布。不得不承认那些药剂的腐蚀性非常惊人，如果不是处理及时，甚至会有失明的危险。

Collins为自己犯下的小小过失感到滑稽，他转动了几下眼球，隐隐约约的刺痛浮了上来。他不能把医生的决定当做是小题大做，所以只能百无聊赖地躺在病床上发呆。他左右的两张病床都是空置的，整个房间空空荡荡，只有钟表走动的声音和点滴的水声。

黑夜中的Collins感觉到一阵下坠的幻觉，就在他以为自己要就此入睡时，门把手转动的声音打断了这一切。进门的人非常小心，但还是无可避免的搞出了动静，毕竟医务室的门锁已经非常老旧了，转动起来总会发出磨损刺耳的声响。

“谁？”  
直觉告诉Collins来的人不是医生，也不是护士，只会是某个不会回答他的人，但他还是发问了。

放缓的脚步声不重，但其沉闷却让人听得出来它的主人是个体格健壮的成年男性。视力的缺失让Collins的听觉更加灵敏，他数着来人的步数，到他床跟前停下刚好十步。按步幅判断，这个男人并没有他高，但不会差太多。

瞬间清醒了不少的Collins开始迅速思考接下来这个男人要干什么。  
报复他？他平时友善又随和，从不树敌。  
暗杀他？他的军衔可还不够格让德军派间谍大费周章潜入RAF的空军基地。

然后一个吻落了下来，男人的单手撑住了他的枕头，缓慢地用饱满的嘴唇磨蹭着他的。Collins愣住了，他吸了口气，不小心露出了唇舌间的破绽，被对方趁虚而入，然后搅住他的舌根开始深吻，分泌出的唾液让Collins快被呛住，他咳嗽了几下，对方却依旧没有放过他，继续强硬地深吻着他。

有叹息声从男人压抑的深处发出，他怀揣偷窃的觊觎，甜蜜的盗窃，燃烧的酡颜——可他并没有犯罪，没有进一步的企图。

Collins尝到了那个男人嘴里的烟草和酒味，还闻到了他身上的油味与汗味，像块捂馊了的抹布。这种不太好闻的气味对于Collins来说非常熟悉，因为每次完成训练或是飞行任务后来不及洗澡的士兵们都会散发出这个味儿。

在度过了极度的震惊后，Collins终于反应过来自己应该有所对策，他扯掉了自己的输液管，揪着那个为所欲为的流氓，给了他一个头槌。对方没有反击，迅速地躲开了蒙着眼的Collins胡乱的攻击，离开了病房。

第二天Collins就执意出了院，他的眼睛勉强能见光，虽然会伴随着一些刺痛和视觉模糊，但这也比半夜被某个变态袭击强。在向保卫科反馈时，他只能在“盗窃”那一栏上打钩，毕竟实情太过于荒谬，他可不想为此多费口舌解释，然后越描越黑，沦为其他士兵茶余饭后的笑料。

他已经过了青春期，不是什么事都想找人倾诉的小男孩了，但有个可以说话的伴总是件好事，可惜这种好事与Collins无缘。他所在的小队一共三人，长机是他们的长官之一，除了任务时间，不会和他们有过多的私人交往，而他的僚机“福蒂斯一号”也不是个和善健谈的人。

Collins在和他共事的第三个月才知道了他的姓是“Farrier”，他的这位同事在曾经参加的战役中总共击落过十二架敌机，这是一个完全足够把他名字划入RAF王牌飞行员的数字。

Farrier本人也和他的战绩一样，优秀，出类拔萃，不近人情。他最大限度地避免了子弹和燃油的浪费，这样的行事风格也影响到了他的社交态度。除了执行任务时报告定位、高度、油量等必要的作战交流外，他不会和任何人多说一句废话，包括Collins，这让他们成为了既默契又陌生的搭档。

在养伤的停飞期结束后，Collins回到了作战与训练中。伦敦的天气一如既往的阴沉，他来到机场，却没有看到Hurricane的踪影，取而代之的是三架崭新的Spitfire整齐地停在备用跑道上。其中一架的机窗被从里面拉开，里面钻出一个熟悉的人影，穿着保温夹克和高领毛衣让他的动作有些艰难。那是Farrier，他似乎刚调试好自己的一号机，和他聊天并不是什么愉快的体验，但Collins出于礼貌还是走到他跟前去打了个照面：“下午好。”

出人意料的，Farrier今天并没有例行回一句问好，然后自顾自地继续干活，而是转过身来看了看Collins的蓝眼睛，那里面依旧泛着红血丝，眼眶周围的皮肤也都因为发炎有些红肿。

“你的眼睛看上去不太好，应该过两天再来。”

说完Farrier便提起工具箱绕到机身后去了，他的话本意似乎是想关心一下同僚的病情，但冷淡的口气却让Collins不太舒服，Collins捻了捻短发上的雨珠，胸口有股噎不下去的气，以防在机尾的Farrier听不清大声地说：“谢谢你的建议，我现在很好，随时可以执行任务。”

回答Collins的是一声拆卸机身盖板的巨响，Farrier并不打算继续和他谈话了。

02

第二次是歼击航空兵司令部下达的轰炸任务后的事。

因为只是试探性的轰炸，任务动用的机组并不多，负责护航的福蒂斯小队却是其中之一，他们主要破坏了科隆的主要飞机制造厂，但事情并不如预想般顺利，福蒂斯二号，也就是Collins的战机损坏程度较为严重，他本人也受了不轻的伤。他不想承认自己拖了后腿，可事实如此，幸亏经验丰富的两位同事救了他，才没有让还未来及施展拳脚的年轻飞行员葬身火海。

流弹没有伤及要害，最主要的还是机体因为损毁自燃带来的灼伤还有钝器的挫伤和内出血，这让Collins的恢复期拖延到了一个月以上。他不得不回到了病房里，这一次他缠上绷带的地方可比之前多了不少。他的腹部有金属碎片造成的割裂伤，包裹着厚厚的纱布，左腿有轻微的骨折，连不久前才康复的双眼也遭了殃，幸好医生说并不会影响他的长期视力，他的空军生涯暂且保住了。

这些伤口有些需要频繁换药，所以他不能穿太多衣服，确切的说，他全身上下就只剩一条平角短裤了。这次他还是被安排在了一个空病房里，没有可以交谈的人，没有收音机，枯燥的养病时光让他度秒如年。炎症也伴随着发烧如约而至，神志不清的Collins只能像上一次一样数着手表指针的滴答声，不时收缩自己身上的肌肉，然后感受到伤口被牵扯的剧痛蔓延开。

随便谁都好，来消磨他的无聊。

上帝仿佛听到了他的祷告，那个沉闷又小心翼翼的脚步声再次响起了，从空旷的走廊一直响到他的门前，开门和锁门的声音连在一起响起，预示着今晚会发生更多的事。这对于Collins来说绝对不是个好征兆，他今天毫无还手之力，可能一个瘦弱的女孩都能把现在重伤的他揍翻。

Collins能做的只有装睡，静观其变，但当他维持着闭眼的动作五秒后，他意识到自己眼睛上缠着纱布，所以无论他睁开还是闭上眼睛都是无关紧要的。站在他面前的男人也不关心他是否睡着了，直接掀开了盖在他身上的被子。Collins打了个寒颤，他身上绑着的绷带没什么御寒作用。接下来的一段时间里，沉默的男人都没有别的动作，Collins数着两人的呼吸，能感觉到对方正在注视着自己。

显然，Collins不知道现在自己是什么模样。六英尺的身高让他看上去非常高挑，却不清瘦，隐约的肌肉线条在他苍白的皮肤上辗转。现在，晦暗月光下的它们有一半完好，剩下一半都是伤痕，被绷带裹紧，介于完美和毁坏之间的绝妙状态。

一只粗糙的，指节宽大的，男人的手掌滑过他的脸颊，张开虎口握紧了他的下颚，逼迫他仰起头。肌肉拉伸的感觉让Collins窒息，他艰难地吞咽口水，忍不住开口：“你到底是谁？”回答他的是一团被揉在一起塞进他嘴里的枕巾和男人低沉的嘘声。

然后那双手开始探索Collins身体的其他部分，上面的茧多半是枪或是操纵杆磨出来的，他的动作实在是太轻柔了，让Collins不寒而栗，可他只能呜咽着发出模糊不清的抗议，更多的响声都被嘴里的布料堵了回去。

那个人脱下了他的内裤。和人“坦诚相待”并不是什么值得羞耻的事，但当对象转换成一个企图侵犯你的男人的时候，Collins就不会这么想了，只要一想到那个陌生的男人正注视自己一丝不挂的下体，他内心就一阵恶寒。

他绑着夹板的左腿被体贴地移开，对方的动作还算知轻重，并没有给Collins带来二次伤害。然后男人跪上了床，将Collins的右腿抱在臂弯中，他直接把沾着某种油腻液体的手指塞进了Collins的屁股里，直奔主题，没有任何多余的调情。Collins尽力挣扎着，但是无济于事，只会让他的伤口更疼，体力消耗更快。

因为这位陌生人需要的根本就不是一场做爱。

这样的行事风格难免让Collins想起了自己冥顽不化的搭档，只是一些有关Farrier的模糊片段在他思绪中呼啸而过，就引发了微妙的变化，他金色体毛下的阴茎变得濡湿，半勃起搭在他的小腹上。低烧让Collins身体的粘膜温度上升，肠道也不例外，陌生人的手指有些冰凉，在他的屁股里耐心地捣弄着，那一丁点的胀痛和Collins身上其他伤口的痛比起来几乎不值一提。

但前列腺的快感就不一样了，所有的痛都会成为它的催化剂，然后它膨胀，在Collins的体内炸开，流淌到四肢百骸。

一直默不作声的男人抹了一把Collins额头上的汗水，梳了梳他金色的短发，然后抽出了手。Collins清晰地闻到了他手指间机油和铁锈的气味。接下来更糟糕的事发生了，一根陌生又坚硬的阴茎顶开了Collins的肛门，一直缓慢地进入，直到阴囊抵住了Collins的屁股。

Collins喉咙里漏出了一声哀嚎。陌生人把他几乎折叠起来，压在床榻上，从上到下地操他。Collins的肛门还不太习惯插入，仍然有些干涩，但男人没有给他适应的时间，而是用强硬的猛插迫使Collins接受自己。这个体位正好压迫到了他腹部的伤口，强烈的痛感让Collins清醒了不少，伤口被他们激烈的动作来回拉扯着，Collins闻到了一股血腥气，一定是创口裂开了。

无助的绝望和痛苦打败了年轻的飞行员，他开始小声地啜泣，眼泪渗湿了眼前的纱布。粗暴的陌生男人似乎也察觉到了他的伤情，放缓了动作，安抚般吻了吻他的鬓发。

男人的手臂很健壮，可以将Collins抱在怀中继续干他。因为自重的缘故，无力的Collins整个人都坐在了陌生人的阴茎上，任凭那根玩意继续在他的屁股里抽插。对方并没有戴套，或许是因为个人的性癖，这样的行为非常危险，Collins现在只能在心底默默祈祷他没有什么传染病。

陌生人的双手将Collins饱满的臀部往两边拉得更开，以便自己更深地插入，他的腰力非常好，干得怀里的金发青年腿根都开始痉挛。Collins受伤的左手无力地垂着，不知所措地用自己还能活动的右手搂紧了男人的脖子，将脸埋在他的颈窝里，呼吸间都是劣质香烟和威士忌的味道。

高频率的插入每一次都让Collins下腹钝痛，他无法分辨这是被人侵犯的感觉还是自己伤口的痛觉残留。正在操他的人非常喜欢抚摸他的身体，尤其是从光滑的脊背往下，尾椎之上的两个腰窝。陌生的来客正用指腹按着那两个地方，然后是用力地捏Collins的屁股，力道之大让人怀疑对方是否有些施虐的小癖好。

Collins的上半身和男人厚实的胸肌紧贴在一起，他能感觉到男人穿着完好的衣物，质地是某种扎人的羊毛，他自己的阴茎也为此吃了不少苦头，在粗糙的毛料上摩擦让Collins很快就射精了。

疼痛、性高潮、窒息三者并驾齐驱将他的理智撞出了脑袋，他仿佛溺水一般猛烈喘息，却无法用嘴呼吸，唾液顺着他被枕巾塞满的唇边淌个不停。大概过了那么几秒，Collins才从一片空白的天堂跌回黑暗的余韵中。

男人感觉到了Collins身体的紧绷，体贴地照顾了后者的不应期，下半身缓慢而用力地磨蹭着两人结合的地方，他的体毛旺盛又粗硬，又痒又疼的感觉也让Collins觉得不好受。

没过多久，这场强迫的性爱又开始了。  
性欲和痛觉交替折磨着可怜的Collins，他浑身大汗淋漓，露在外面的苍白皮肤透着不正常的红潮。男人似乎快射了，他抓紧了Collins满是红手印的白屁股，开始凶狠地用阴茎猛顶温热的肠道，或许是因为低烧，Collins的肠道分泌液帮了不少忙，使得他操的每一下都会发出黏滑的水声。

过于猛烈的快感让Collins难以招架，他伸出完好的右手想推开男人的胸膛，却被一把攥紧了手腕，压在背后。现在他的状况可以说是动弹不得，被这个控制欲几近病态的陌生人压制住侵犯着。这位陌生人在Collins的屁股里一共射了四次，最后一次时，Collins已经被伤口撕裂的疼痛和强烈的性刺激折磨得失去了最后一丝抵抗力。

那个男人躺在他原本应该躺着的地方，把他抱在怀里从后面干着他，Collins光裸的大腿贴着身下男人的，随着他们做爱的频率拍动着，发出淫秽黏湿的水声。Collins努力地呼吸着，不时被自己倒流的唾液呛住，然后咳嗽时收缩的肠道正合了身下男人的意。

如果这个混球也是个士兵，那么一定是个体能非常好的士兵。Collins浑浑噩噩地想着无关紧要的事。

他感觉到那个男人正在吻他后颈的头发，然后是他的肩膀，还善解人意地握住了Collins软下的阴茎揉捏着，那儿沾满了粘稠的精液，有Collins自己的，也有那个男人的。

Collins微微偏过头，眼前的纱布上是两滩水渍，高耸的鼻尖挂着汗珠，蹭过男人的脸颊，对方没有辜负他索吻的请求，揪住他的金发，扯出了一直堵在Collins嘴里的枕巾，给了他一个又深又湿的吻。

这个混蛋的嘴唇非常的丰满，能让Collins联想到这一点的也只有那么一个人。但他不敢妄加定论，毕竟这实在是太荒唐了。

他狠狠地咬了下去，知道确定尝到了血的铁锈味，这可以确保这个咬痕短时间内不会消除，它一目了然，可以让Collins迅速地在经常接触的人里找到这个犯人。男人痛哼了一声，揪开了Collins的脑袋，抓着他的脖子，用大拇指摩挲着上面紧绷的筋骨，继续凶猛地干他，先前射进去的精液流了些出来，却又被阴茎捣回了Collins的屁股里。

金发青年垂着头断断续续地哼着，在被操得太急的时候才会被逼出些带着哭腔的胡言乱语，他意识不清地用手摸索着自己腹部的伤口，放在嘴边舔了舔，全都是腥味。

最后一次，陌生的男人没有选择内射他，而是解开了他眼睛上的纱布。  
Collins的眼睛没有受什么外伤，但是视力依旧没有恢复。他看不真切眼前晃动的人影，碧蓝的眼瞳在微光下扩散，变成深色的海，只要一眨眼就会有泪水从发红的眼眶里不停地往外淌，沾湿他金色的睫毛。

然后粘稠的精液洒落在他脸上，弄脏了他脸上的纱布，和着他的泪水一起淌下面颊。

03

Collins康复的进程比所有人预想的都要快很多，只用了三周他就出院了，虽然脸上还贴着些纱布，但已经不影响他的训练和任务了，飞行中队里和他相熟的人挨个跟他打了个照面。让大家庆幸的是，伤病并没有改变Collins友善又乐观的性格，他依旧那么健谈又彬彬有礼，对谁都会露出带着两个酒窝的微笑，没有任何人会讨厌这样的后辈。

他回到机场后，天上开始飘起了小雨，后勤兵正在跑道边候机，手肘下夹着他们的指挥旗。Collins用手正了正自己的军帽，一路小跑去了自己小队的停机点，和临时替补的二号机进行任务交接。

今天长机依旧不在，毕竟没有什么重要的任务。眼睛的旧伤让Collins现在还不能受到太多强光的刺激，他尽量挑选逆光的地方停留，当他走到一号机的停机位时，却发现了自己的老搭档正靠着机翼，手里拿着本记事本在写些什么。

Collins知道自己和Farrier的对话不会超过两句，并且一定以“下午好”或者“上午好”开头，但他并不知道自己为什么此时此刻还要顾虑Farrier对他的看法，担心Farrier认为自己是上次任务中的累赘。他急迫地想在一个比自己年长，比自己天资卓越的飞行员面前证明自己的才能。

或者说，他想让Farrier给予他更多关注，而不是一个冷淡的眼神，一句公式化的问好。

然后他看到Farrier转过身朝自己走了过来，那双灰绿色的眼睛在紧皱的眉头下看不出太多情绪，堆满了和乌云一样阴翳的灰。

Farrier抽出了嘴里咬着的圆珠笔，Collins清清楚楚地看到了他嘴角的咬痕，这让Farrier饱满的唇看上去更肿了。

男人发出了低沉的嘘声，示意Collins闭上嘴。

-

于是有叹息，发自压抑的深处；  
偷窃的觊觎，甜蜜的盗窃，燃烧的酡颜，  
——可他并没有犯罪。

出自《Don Juan》Lord Byron


End file.
